Foursome hotness on the vacation trip
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: Both of them could finally spend some time together! Kaname and Zero goes to a camping village to live in an cabin together for three nights. They tries smth exiting and new. KxZ ONESHOT, Foursome, Yaoi, lemon - Mature Content 18  only


**Foursome hotness on the vacation trip**

It was finally summer and both Kaname and Zero had gotten some time off from their work. They had happily waited for this opportunity to spend some time together, they where hard workers and had rarely free time on the weekends to spend some time together. But this summer they had decided to go on a trip. The only difficulty was that Kaname wanted to pay for an expensive spa weekend with a private house at the beach but Zero wanted them to do something that he could afford to pay. He wanted their trip to follow a low budget. Kaname loved to spoil Zero when he had the chance but he never let him do that. He couldn't understand why Zero wanted to be nondependent when he could get everything he wanted if he just asked? He didn't dare to ask, afraid that Zero might get angry at him.

"Why can't we go to the spa? It would be perfect for us to relax a bit, especially now when we have worked so hard this spring?" Kaname whined.

"No, I think that we should do a typical holiday like any other family would!" Zero objected.

"Okay, so what do you have in mind? I hope it's good" Kaname asked.

Zero looked uncertain at Kaname as he was about to tell him that his romantic semester would be at a camping and that he really would like to live in a tent for a couple of days. He could only imagine what Kaname would do to him if he found out that he couldn't live under a real roof with the necessary modern things that he needed. Just the thought of it gave him shivers, Kaname had punished him before and he hadn't been able to get out from the bed in three days after that. That was just because he couldn't get out from it, Kaname had found out many ways to enjoy him and it had taken him hours until he was satisfied.

"Well, I really wanted to go camping in the woods and live in a tent..." Zero began; he took a quick glance at Kaname and saw how his facial expressions really disliked the proposition. "But I thought that you never would do something like that so I changed my mind and thought that we could live in a simple cabin in a camping area where there is a bathroom in the cabin and there is other people living around us. It will be like camping but we are living in a cabin village instead."

Kaname thought of Zero's idea and thought that it sounded pretty nice. As long as he had a real bathroom and a waterproof roof over his head he would be happy.

"Okay, I can live with that. It sounds quite fun to me." He said to Zero. "And if you want to live in a tent some day we can just put it up in our garden."

Zero went to the computer and searched for a good place for them to stay at. He went through all the popular ones and found one that was perfect. It had a small veranda that you have to cross to get to the door. Then the whole cabin was one big room with a small kitchen, a dining table, a couch with a small TV. Then it had two small rooms, one of them was a room with a bunk-bed and the other was a simple bathroom with only space for one person at the time. This was so perfect, a typical family vacation just for the two of them!

"Kaname, how long should I book the cabin?" Zero wondered.

"Two or three nights should be enough. Or do you want to stay longer?" Kaname answered.

"I think three nights is fine and then we can spend some time together at home as well. Maybe we can live in the tent for one night at home as well?"

"Uhm, sounds ok."

Kaname cursed himself for buying that tent. Why had he done it from the beginning? Zero had made him do it. That boy isn't as innocent as he looks, Kaname thought. He hated that he was so weak against him. But what could he do, it was his most precious Zero after all. He had do come up with a reason to not live in that damn tent.

"Kaname! I have booked a cabin now. This is going to be so much fun, don't you think?" Zero said happily.

"As long as you are happy my dear Zero." Kaname said as he hugged him from behind. Zero leaned in to the hug and closed his eyes.

"We have to go packing you know?" He said with his eyes closed.

"I want to celebrate our vacation..." Kaname said as he inserted a hand inside Zero's shirt.

"We have plenty of time doing that later. We should get ready so we can leave early in the morning tomorrow."

Zero walked away from Kaname to his disappointment and went to their bedroom to pack down clothes. Kaname packed the other necessary things that they would need such as food and other equipment. Zero brought down their clothes and he and Kaname packed the car with the things that they were going to bring to the cabin.

"I'm not in the mood of cooking today so can't we order pizza?" Zero said and used his big shiny puppy eyes on Kaname to get what he wanted; it was usually he who made all their food so he really wanted to skip that today.

"Okay, just because it's you who are requesting it." Kaname said as he tried not to fall too much for Zero's trick.

They ordered pizza which Kaname paid to Zero's frustration and then they went straight to bed mostly because Zero had been so tired when they had ate the ordered pizza that he had sat and yawned under their whole dinner. Kaname sat the alarm clock as they went to bed. He snuggled behind Zero hand wrapped his arms around him in a protective manner. Zero cuddled against Kaname's stomach and fell asleep not shortly after lying down in the bed.

*Beeepp, beeepp*

The alarm set off and Zero woke up straight away to turn it off. He was in the best mood and felt that Kaname still where asleep. His body hanged heavily over his own and cute snoring sounds escaped from him.

"Kaname, we have to get up now or else we will arrive in the evening and the check in is at two a clock." Zero whispered as he tried to wake Kaname up.

Kaname opened his eyes and sighed. He really didn't want to get up; the bed was so nice and warm. The warmth left him and the bed got harder than it was before. Zero had grown tired of Kaname's laziness and went up to put his clothes on. When he was done and Kaname still hadn't gone up from the bed he walked to it and dragged off the cover and throw it on the floor. Kaname objected and Zero pretended like he hadn't heard a thing and went out from the room. It was hard for him to walk away from Kaname's stark naked body that practically begged to be touched but he really wanted them to get ready. Besides they had plenty of time to do that later.

Kaname was cold from being exposed on the bed without the cover. That damn Zero always had to be such a girl. He better had to get up and get dressed before his lover started to cry as well. He had gone through that before and it aren't a sweet story but it always resulted to sex so maybe he could make him cry out of purpose? No, he couldn't do that to Zero, not now when he have looked forward to their trip together. He could get Zero to submit to him later. Confident, Kaname went up from the bed and got dressed and went down quickly so that Zero didn't have to wait long. He searched for him but Zero was nowhere to be found. He opened the front door and saw that he was already sitting in the car and waiting for him. Kaname ran to the car and opened the passengers' door and went in.

"Did you wait long?" Kaname asked.

"Nah, I knew that you probably would get up sooner or later. But only after the reasoning that you could have your way with me as we arrives." Zero said bluntly.

Kaname blushed and mumbled something that Zero couldn't hear but he knew that he was right. He drove away from their home and took off on the motorway. They drove for a couple of hours and Zero had been in a great mood the whole time. Kaname on the other hand had slept for an hour or so and was hungry. He wished that the car would stop at their destination soon so they could eat and stretch their legs. He had always hated long drives and usually took a plane if he had to travel somewhere faraway.

Zero pulled finally in to Kaname's joy and it didn't take long before he parked the car on the parking outside the check in house. Kaname opened his car door and let his legs out. He stretched them and was glad that they had finally arrived.

"I'll go and get out key. Okay?" Zero said as he went out from the car.

"I'll wait for you here then." Kaname answered.

Zero went into the building to get the key. Kaname looked around and searched through the area. It looked quite nice, a big sand beach, a store and the whole area was ok for being that cheap. I wondered how the cabin would look like; he hoped that it was fresh. There were many people on the beach and it looked like it was the city's only public shore so there came and went many people. He noticed that there were a lot of hot men on the camping area, he liked that very much. He hoped that they could become friends with some of them and a big plus was if they were gay. He and Zero had talked about having a three or foursome with another couple, they hadn't tried it before and they had friends that had tried it and they had been very positive about it. Maybe this trip is going to get interesting, Kaname thought.

Zero came back after he had gotten the key and started the engine. He drove to their cabin that was located in the middle of the camping. He parked beside it and they went out from the car. Zero gave Kaname the key so he could open the cabin under the time as he opened the trunk and unloaded the car.

Kaname opened the door and as he opened the door he couldn't believe that the cabin was so worn down. If he had made the booking he would never choose this camping. He looked around and saw to his terror that the cabin only had a bunk bed. This meant that they couldn't sleep in the same bed for three nights? Disappointed he thought that the bathroom must be a little better than that but as he opened the door the bathroom was tiny. There was no way two people could fit in that shower. Next time he was so going to decide where they were going to stay, this was just terrible.

"Aww, isn't this just wonderful?" He heard an exalted voice in the door opening. Zero's face shined of happiness. Kaname scratched his head and pointed at the "bedroom".

"We don't have a double bed." He complained.

Zero just shot a glance at Kaname and ignored him as he started to unpack. He took out all the food that had to get into the fridge and then the rest of it in the cupboards. Kaname went outside and sat down on the veranda and gazed on the scenery. If it wasn't because of another cabin had been built right in front of them so he didn't see much but he got out from the way for a while. He noticed that they had a neighbour pretty close, he could see into their cabin and he saw two men inside of it. One of them came out to shake a cloth and waved to Kaname who waved back with a smile.

That guy was so my type he thought as the man had went inside again. He was probably not even gay. It always was like that.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Zero wondered as he sticks out his head outside the door frame.

"Yes, that would be nice."

"I'm making some dinner for us as well, it will be done soon." Zero added.

Kaname loved how Zero always was prepared with things and how he always took the initiative. He really was like a girl when he thought about it. Zero sat down next to him and gave him the wine glass and had a beer bottle in his hand. He took a sip and just enjoyed that they finally had arrived.

"It feels nice to be here doesn't it?" Zero took Kaname's hand in his and squeezed it. Kaname did the same and just sat there in silence. This was what they needed, peace and quiet.

They ate the food that Zero had prepared, it wasn't something extraordinary but it tasted good. They sat next to each other with a blanket wrapped around them and they had cuddled close as they watched the sun go down. Zero rested his head against Kaname's chest and heard his heartbeats.

"Shouldn't you go to bed instead of sitting in the cold here?" Kaname asked Zero.

Kaname helped Zero up from his chair and lead him in to the bedroom and laid him on the bed closest to the floor. He took off Zero's clothes and tucked him in properly under the cover. He stroked his cheek before kissing him a good night kiss.

"Good night, Zero." Kaname whispered.

He didn't get any answer since his lover had already fallen fast asleep. Kaname went to close the door and locked it before returning to the bedroom. He shed his own clothes and climbed up to the bed over Zero. He felt a little lonely sleeping alone; he hadn't been sleeping alone since he met Zero. He dragged his cover over his head and tried to sleep.

It went a couple of hours before Kaname woke up again. He heard a familiar noise which he couldn't believe that he heard because Zero was in the bed under him and he wasn't with him. He could still hear those faint sounds of someone moaning. He lay still in his bed, did Zero do it to himself and didn't want someone to interrupt? He bend over the edge and looked down at what he thought was Zero's sleeping figure but he was meet by two lilac eyes.

"Are you awake?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep because I heard some strange sounds." He said and blushed. "It was so loud and you didn't touch yourself up there while thinking of me, I suppose?"

"Zero! Of course I didn't!" Kaname blushed."But if it's not one of us then who is it?"

"_Ahh, ahhh...Yes, right there..."_

Zero and Kaname just looked at each other and burst out into laughter. The cabins weren't blocking that much sounds from the inside. At least they got a double bed, Kaname thought a little jealous.

"Sounds like someone got a pleasant night." Kaname said as he looked through the window as he put the curtain to the side.

He closed it quickly as he saw a part of the act that their dear neighbours enjoyed.

"Zero, seriously, there are two guys banging each other in the next cabin. Are you sure that you don't want to do the same to overpower their moaning, you are good at that."

Zero turned around in his bed with his head facing the wall and ignored Kaname's stupid comment. Kaname figured that Zero probably was tired from driving so he went back to bed and tried to sleep. His biggest problem was not to get aroused from the moaning that came from the neighbouring cabin.

The next morning as they ate breakfast on the veranda in the sun the two neighbours came out on theirs to do the same. Zero waved to them and really wanted to ask about the previous night but he didn't dare to do so. As they had finished breakfast, Zero took care of the dishes and Kaname sat on the veranda to read the newspaper. One of the men from the cabin walked over the small lawn and knocked on the railing.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" He unknown man said.

Kaname got up from his chair and went to great the man.

"God morning, I'm Kaname." He said.

"I'm Shirou and that's Yoichi." He said as he pointed at his companion that was still at their cabin.

"Did you two have a good night?" Kaname asked.

Shirou looked surprised and didn't get what Kaname was looking for.

"Ah, I hope that we didn't wake you up." He said apologising as he understood. "I didn't know that it could be heard that well."

"But it does." Kaname said and laughed. "It's okay; I don't care about what you two do. I am more concerned about all the other guests."

Zero came out from the cabin to see who Kaname talked to. He saw a man in the same age as himself and he was quite beautiful in a way. His black hair went to his shoulders; he seemed to work out a lot and his eyes had a self-confident gaze. He is so my type, Zero thought.

"Hello, my name is Zero." He introduced himself.

"I am Shirou." The man said.

"Can we invite you two to dinner tonight?" Zero asked, thrilled over that they had such handsome and nice neighbours.

"Why not? Should we come over by 8 PM then?"

"That will be great." Kaname answered.

Shirou went back to his cabin and told Yoichi that they were invited over tonight. Kaname watched them and they reminded him about him and Zero. He could bet all his fortune that Shirou was the seme.

"So, what shall we offer them for food?" Zero wondered.

"Can't we have a barbecue?" Kaname suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea actually."

Kaname walked to where Zero stand and gave him a god morning kiss. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname and deepened the kiss. Zero pressed Kaname against the doorframe; Kaname took a quick glance over to their newly found friends and saw that Shirou saw. He smiled at Kaname and Kaname waved discreetly.

"Morning." Zero said as he stopped the kissing.

"Morning." Kaname answered. "What do you want to do today?"

"Can't we just go to the beach and relax for two hours? The weather is nice and warm."

"Of course we can. Let's change into out swimming trunks and get going then!"

Both of the boys changed into their swimming trunks and went down to the beach. There were many people already on the beach and little kids run around screaming. They wandered around for a bit until they found a nice spot where they could lay out their towels. Zero lay down to get some sun on his pale skin. Kaname on the other hand walked to the sea to get some exercise. He needed his daily workout. He took a long swim and pushed his body to the limit. It felt good to get his muscles work as hard as they could. After that he was done he walked to their spot and saw that Zero lay down with his eyes closed. Water was dripping from Kaname's body so he placed his hands on Zero's back and dragged them down towards his hips.

"Yelp! Kaname, what do you think that you are doing?" Zero said angry.

"I'm helping you to cool off." Kaname teased.

"It wasn't fun, you hands were so cold."

"Shouldn't you change side and get some sun on your front? You know that you will get burned if you don't."

Zero stared at his muscular lover, his times in the gym really paid result. He could see how the chest rose up and down from the workout in the sea. He loved it. The turned around and lay down on his back. Kaname lay down beside him to let the sun dry his body. He could feel how the sun made him relax for a bit. It was nice to forget about those hardworking days at the office.

They lay there for about two hours before they went back to their cabin to prepare the barbeque. Zero was the one that was going to make the food. It was better that way because Kaname wasn't that good in the kitchen and he was better to socialize with quests than Zero was. Zero started to marinate the meat and to get the baked potatoes into the oven and Kaname sat and watched as Zero made the food. He always did that at home, he thought Zero was really interesting in the kitchen. To be honest so was the main reason was that Zero looked so incredibly hot in a apron so that Kaname sometimes wished he could skip dinner and go right to the point.

Kaname had a wine glass in his right hand and watched as Zero ran around looking for things. The time had passed by to quickly and Zero had gotten short of time. Kaname tried to be to some help so he set the table on the veranda and went back to his chair again. Zero stood by the stove and stirred in a pot. Kaname took a sip from his glass and put it on the table behind him.

"Zero?"

"Yes, Kaname?"

"Well, you know that our dear neighbours are gay and probably dating…"

"Yes, and?"

"So I thought that maybe we could take advantage of that and try what we have wanted to try for some time now."

Zero stopped stirring and looked at Kaname. He was uncertain about it but curious as well.

"Do you really think that they would like to do it with us? We barely met each other…"

"I know but this may be the only opportunity we have in a long time." Kaname said.

"So you would like me to do it with Shirou? As you do it with his boyfriend?" Zero said as he stared at Kaname. "Wouldn't you get jealous when some other man fucked me? "

Kaname rose from the chair and went to Zero. He wrapped his arm around Zero's hips and leaned close to his ear as Zero continued to stir in the pot.

"You know that I would never let another man put his cock inside you. That hole belongs to me and no other." Kaname breathed passionately in Zero's ear; he had stopped stirring in the pot and tried not to blush as hard as he really did.

"In that case, I think we should try it." Zero said as he turned around and kissed Kaname's lips. Kaname gave a faint smirk and sat down on his chair again.

It was almost time for their neighbours to come over. Zero was done with the food that had to be prepared so he threw the matches on Kaname and pointed at the grill outside. Kaname went out and lit the grill. He heard how grass was stepped on and realised that their guest had arrived. Zero had just in time prepared everything to Kaname's relief.

"Welcome! He greeted Shirou and Yoichi.

"Thanks for inviting us over." Shirou said and handed over a bottle of wine.

Kaname took the bottle and went for an opener. He glanced over to Zero who where in the bathroom to refresh from all his cooking. He fixed his hair so it looked hotter than usual and it turned Kaname on really bad. He went out from the bathroom and gave Kaname the opener since he couldn't find it on his own. This only proved why Kaname shouldn't be in the kitchen.

Kaname went out to their waiting guests and showed them that they could sit down by the table. He poured the wine in the glasses and gave Shiro and Yoichi theirs. He eyed Yoichi and saw that he was the fragile person, a person that would tremble out of pleasure under a man's touch. In a way so was Yoichi Kaname's type, the one that he easily could crush with intense pleasure if he wished for it, someone that he could force into submission. His spiky red hair combined with his big eyes was just an extra spice to his personality. He liked this _very _much. Zero came out not long after Kaname and he still had his apron knot behind his back.

"Hello, everyone." He said. "I was just wondering if Yoichi would like to help me with the grill?"

"Why not?" Yoichi answered and rose from the table.

As both of them went into the kitchen, Shirou bent over the table and had a dead serious look on his face. Kaname just looked at him and smirked. Shiro smirked back.

"You two are partners aren't you?" He stated.

"Yes, we are." Kaname said with a cool face.

Shiro sat back in his chair, Kaname a tasted the wine that Shiro and Yoichi had brought with them. None of them said anything just looking at each other. Yoichi and Zero came out with the marinated meat and put it on the grill. Kaname turned around and watched as they grilled the meat. Yoichi had gotten an apron from Zero and he as well looked hot in it. Kaname's mouth watered by the sight of the two ukes' and not the meat on the grill.

"If I could decide, I would force Yoichi to _only_ wear an apron." Shiro whispered.

"You don't know how many times I have wished for it." Kaname said. "I and Zero have given this a thought and we wondered if you two would like to try something?"

"Okay and what would that be?" Shirou asked.

"We would like to change partners with someone for a night and have a foursome. But you will probably not do it, I suppose..." Kaname said quiet not in shame but slightly embarrassed.

"Let's try it." Shirou said. "But no penetration, that's off limits. Even for a hottie like you. Only the foreplay can be done with switched partners."

"I'm okay with that. Stop me if I am wrong but you sound so sure about this. Have you two tried it before?"

"Off a matter of fact we have and I must say that it's _really_ arousing to see you partner pleasure someone else in the same room."

Kaname and Shirou took their wine glasses and made an air-toast signalising that they had made a deal. Yoichi came back to the table and sat next to Kaname. Shirou gave him a special glance and he nodded. Zero came out without his apron this time and brought all the dishes one by one to the table. Shirou dragged out the chair for him as he was going to sit down and Zero gave him a smile.

They started to eat the food that had been served and they spoke about what they had for kind of jobs and such. Just the common things so they got to know each other. The atmosphere was mysterious and something was in the air a little anticipation for something. After a while they were done with the food and Zero began to clear the table. Kaname gave him a hand and followed him inside to put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Zero" Kaname began. "I talked to Shirou before and he said that they could do it with us. They had tried it before and he said that it was okay if we only did the foreplay." Kaname pause and looked at Zero. "Are you sure that you want to try it?"

"Of course I am! We always wanted to try this and I think that we should take the opportunity now when we got the chance. They are really nice AND hot after all." Zero kissed Kaname on his mouth and licked his lip before retreating. "I love you." He said.

"I love you to, Zero".

They went back to their guests and brought some chocolate as dessert. Kaname refilled everyone's glasses and nodded to Shirou. Zero took one chocolate piece commonly and bit through it but it was some sort of filling inside it and his fingers got all sticky with it. Zero brought his index finger into his mouth and licked it of sensually. Kaname definitely saw it and could feel how his groin started to wake up.

A hand started to touch the inside of his thigh and it gave Kaname a fright at first but the he remembered that it was Yoichi's. He spread his legs wider to invite the boy. After Zero had licked his finger clean he went straight down to business which he usually did concerning sex. He laid his hand over Shirou's groin and squeezed it. It got a little hard just by the first touch and he continued to massage.

Yoichi had gone from the thigh to the actual thing and Kaname couldn't be happier. This boy had so delicate hands that left wonderful touches and he knew exactly how hard and how light he was going to press.

Two zippers broke the silence as both of the ukes' pulled their new semes' down to get some direct contact. Both of them chose to tease outside the boxers with light touches. Yoichi rubbed his hand up and down on Kaname's cock. It went hard as a stone and got erect with a little of the tip showing behind the hem of the boxers. Kaname leaned closer to his new uke and wrapped his arm around him to encourage him to keep on going.

"It feels good." He whispered in Yoichi's ear not hear able to Zero and Shirou.

Yoichi blushed and rubbed extra hard to please Kaname as a reward for the compliment. Kaname could have moaned loudly out of ecstasy but held it inside to not make any attention from the others that lived nearby. He knew that this was going to be hot. He glanced over to Zero to see if he took care of Shirou with the same affection as Yoichi did to him.

Zero had his hand in Shirou's pants and it rubbed everywhere and the flushed look on Shirou's face showed that he was very pleased with Zero. He had leaned closer to Shirou to get a more comfortable position and Shirou dipped his head down against Zero's. Kaname saw that he said something to Zero but he couldn't hear it.

"Your master has trained you well." Shirou said in Zero's ear as he bit down lightly.

Zero shivered as the bite sent electric waves through his body; he closed the distance between them and gave Shirou a deep kiss on the mouth which he opened and their tongues danced in a wet kiss. Shirou took over the kiss and ravaged Zero's mouth. Zero got so caught up in the moment so that his hand stopped moving inside Shirou's pants. They ended the kiss and both panted heavily, Zero glanced over to Kaname who had stared at them under the whole time and was now blushing madly. Zero had been so damn hot, he couldn't believe that it was so arousing to see his lover to get claimed by another man in front of him. He grabbed Yoichi's arm and pulled it out from between his legs. He kissed the hand and gave a finger a slow lick, which in a way was to give the new uke a little lead for what he wanted.

"I think that we should go and continue inside, I can see that Zero is _very _eager to enter 'stage two'. " Kaname said and rose from his chair with his new uke.

The couples went inside the cabin and they locked the door in case of someone uninvited would come in. Yoichi started to take of Kaname's shirt and Shirou fixed the sofa that actually could be made into a double bed. Kaname looked at Zero who shrugged at him. Zero went and started to undress Shirou, he didn't take any time to make it slow he just wanted those garments that where in his way off his new seme. Yoichi lead Kaname to the bed and made him lay down on it with support of the headboard. Shirou sat down on the edge next to Kaname so that both of them could see their respective uke give pleasure.

Half lying on the bed Kaname saw how Yoichi bent down between his legs. He stood on all four and his as was turned against Shirou. Yoichi touched Kaname's cock and held it in his hand. He pumped it back and forth a couple of times before he brought his index finger to his mouth and sucked on it. He took is wet finger to coat the tip with his saliva, Yoichi circulated the tip slowly until his saliva had been smeared out properly. Kaname couldn't find words about how fucking good it feelt. When Yoichi took the whole length into his mouth Kaname couldn't stop himself from moaning.

"Ah..nghn..My good! Yoichi, this is...ahh.." He moaned.

Shirou reached out his hand against Zero, inviting him to come to him. Zero took his hand, Shirou made him kneel between his legs. Zero let go of the hand, separated Shirou's legs and got in between them so that Shirou's cock touched his lower stomach. He pinched at one nipple, then both. Shirou bit his lip from the pleasure. Zero exchanged his hand with his mouth and sucked one nipple as he pinched the other with his other hand. He was greedy with need so he stopped sucking Shirou's nipple and kissed him instead. His saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth as they kissed. Shirou pressed his hard penis against Zero's stomach when they kissed. Zero bent down, licked the tip of the cock and he licked a little extra in the slit. Zero licked from top to base, not caring to stifle his satisfied moan as he sucked his new seme's cock. He took the whole length in his mouth and now Shirou's moan filled the little cabin.

"Z-Zero...Ahg. Your master must...ahh..be..ngh... the best trainer in..in.. the world!" Shirou groaned.

Yoichi and Zero bobbed their heads in rhythm. Kaname saw how Zero's exquisite little mouth worked on Shirou's manhood, how it first disappeared and then came back again. He placed his hand on Yoichi's head to follow the rhythm and to make it go faster. He was close now; he could feel how the heat in his groin wandered up against the tip. Shiro was also close to the edge; Zero's skill full sucking had made him lost in bliss.

Shirou's and Kaname's loud moaning filled the cabin as both of them came. Zero looked up at his new seme as he with skill drank all his seed. Yoichi on the other hand had trouble with the size and couldn't keep the semen in his mouth so it all ran out over Kaname. Zero licked his lips and looked at Kaname's direction and saw that Yoichi had messed up. He stood up and bent over Kaname to help Yoichi to lick the spilled semen. Both of them worked together to get it all up, their tongues met at the base of the cock and they licked upwards. At the tip they kissed to clean each other, they licked the lips first and then they ravaged each other's mouths. They still had their own erection since they only had pleased their seme's. Zero moved away from the floor and climbed up in the bed and touched Yoichi's cock. He got the same response from the other uke. Kaname and Shirou could just watch as their lovers' jerked each other off.

"Shit.. Ngh..Yoichi does it feel good?" Zero moaned.

"Ahh! Y-yes, Zero..You are so damn good at this. Ngh..." Yoichi answered.

It didn't took long before both of them came, smearing their cum on each other. Gasping, Zero lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired.

"Zero, come over here..." Kaname called.

Zero opened his eyes and saw that Kaname was sitting on a kitchen chair and his penis was ready for one more go. Zero smirked and got up from the bed.

"I'm not prepared, y'know?" Zero said as he stood in front of his lover. "It will hurt..."

"But I can't wait to have my cock inside you, I need you." Kaname said.

Zero blushed and turned his back against Kaname. He bended a little forward and separated his buttocks with his hands as Kaname placed his tip at Zero's entrance. He lowered down on it slowly.

"Amhhhhhhh" Was the only thing Zero could say as Kaname's large penis entered him to the core.

Shirou stood and Yoichi was on all fours on the floor. Shirou had his cock between the split between the buttocks just to tease Yoichi which was trembling with need. Without any warning Shirou penetrated Yoichi who also was not prepped. It had hurt but he knew that the pain would be exchanged to pleasure so he didn't mind.

The both semes' looked at each other and gave a confirming nod. Kaname started to move in and out while Shirou did the same to Yoichi. The four of the moaned and a squishing sound filled the cabin. Kaname and Shirou didn't take it slowly; the foreplay had been slow enough.

"Kaname, your cock filling me is so hot and it's hitting my sweet spot every time you fuck me. Anhg...Mmmm..."

"Yoichi, your insides is so tight and you feel so good."

"Ngh,..Aaaah! Mhhmm...,"

Yoichi started to suck his fingers in the same rhythm as he was taken by Shirou. His knees hurt but the Shiro's cock in his ass made up for it.

"Shirou wait a little." Yoichi pleaded.

Shirou stopped moving and Yoichi got up from the floor, they were still connected as Yoichi stood up.

"I want to suck Zero's cock as you do me." He whispered to Shirou.

"You always want something in your mouth. So greedy." Shirou smirked.

They moved over to Zero who still was fucked by Kaname. Zero gave them a surprised glance. Yoichi bent forward against Zero's weeping sex. He took support at the side of the chair with both of his arms. He opened his mouth and sucked on Zero's cock.

"Ngh,.. Yoichi what are you..Ahhh!" Zero moaned.

Shirou started to fuck Yoichi again feeling that he was close now. He could see that Kaname hadn't much time left either.

"Ahh, God...Ngh.. Mmmmhhh,.. ah...ah.. AAAAH!"

Yoichi's insides started to clamp down on Shirou's cock and Shirou came hard in his lover's ass. Yoichi squirted out his semen on the floor while trying to swallow Zero's. Kaname came not long after. Yoichi let go of Zero's penis and Shirou pulled out. The four of them was completely spent. They tried to catch their breath and to regain their strength. Zero rose from Kaname's lap and winched as his manhood slowly was pulled out. He staggered to the bed and passed out. Kaname covered him with the blanket as he also lay down behind him. Shirou and Yoichi lay down as well.

Zero stirred in his sleep to notice that Shirou already was awake. Kaname woke up as Zero squeezed his arm lightly. Yoichi where nowhere to be seen but Shirou had an unexpectedly big bump under the cover and Zero could clearly see that Yoichi lay under the cover. Shirou was a little flustered and Yoichi where moving up and down under the blanket. Kaname was still very tired so he snuggled closer to Zero for some skin to skin contact. Shirou smiled and pulled away the cover, Kaname and Zero could clearly see how Yoichi sucked Shirou's penis. They couldn't find words at the moment. Fucking like rabbits' aren't they? Zero thought. Kaname was just surprised by their boldness to do it as they still were asleep.

"Sorry, we couldn't help it. As we saw how Kaname was lying that close to you Zero there was only –ahh,..one thing to do.." Shirou explained.

Yoichi didn't stop, he kept on going to please his lover and only sucking noises where heard from his side. Kaname got up from the bed and headed from the shower. He gave Zero a 'if you don't come with me you have to be here with them _all_ by yourself' look. Zero went after Kaname just so that he would get rid of those sex machines.

They went into the little bathroom and Kaname got in the shower with Zero. It was a very small shower not meant for two people so they stood close to each other. Kaname had both of his hand on the wall on each side of Zero's body. He had trapped him in a corner and he couldn't resist too kiss his shoulders. The water dripped from their bodies and Kaname licked the water drops from Zero's neck. The sight of Shirou and Yoichi in the bed had made him aroused again.

"Kaname, was their little show really that hot?" Zero whispered.

"It was and still is. But I felt that I needed the real deal and look... I got it right here." Kaname said as he claimed Zero's lips.

Zero answered the kiss and their tongues could taste each other mixed with water. Zero started to get aroused to not only from Kaname; he could also hear the moans coming from the bed on the other side of the wall. He could only imagine what they did right now. He felt Kaname's hand on his manhood and he took Kaname's in his hand. They jerked a few times until Kaname got to inpatient and pushed Zero up against the wall. Zero could feel how Kaname's cock slowly was inserted and who he was being lifted down. They breathed hard from the little manoeuvre in the small shower.

Now Shirou and Yoichi could hear the moans from the bathroom. It only made them more aroused and triggered to keep on going; Yoichi sat down on Shirou's cock and made all the work this time. He moaned extra loud so that Kaname and Zero could hear that Shirou was a good Master as well.

The moans stopped, Kaname and Zero came out from the shower with towels around their waists. Shirou and Yoichi lay under the blanket still trying to calm their pulse down. Zero made everyone some coffee and noticed that the clock already was a little over 12 PM. The day was almost over and they were going home tomorrow!

"We have to leave unfortunately because we have to check out to day and go home." Shirou said.

"Oh,.. Already?" Kaname asked.

"Uhm, yeah we had already been here for three days before you showed up."

Shirou and Yoichi collected their clothes that where spread all over the floor. They put them on and drank some of Zero's coffee.

"This is good bye then..." Shirou said as they to Zero's opinion finally stood in the door way.

"Bye, it was nice having you." Kaname said.

"Yeah, in _both_ ways." Zero agreed.

Shirou and Yoichi waved as they went their cabin. Zero packed some stuff down in a basket and told Kaname to get ready for a walk. They walked away to the small islands that where connected with wooden bridges. The sun was glittering in the sea and they decided to sit down on a cliff near the water. Zero unpacked his bottle of champagne and two glasses from his basket. He opened the champagne and poured it into the two glasses. He gave one of the glasses to Kaname and sat closer to him. Kaname took his hand that where lying on the blanket beside him, he squeezed it.

Warmth spread in their hearts and it was a pleasant feeling to sit and look out at the sea with Kaname. They drank the champagne and Kaname bend over to Zero and kissed him on the mouth. As Zero opened his mouth Kaname gave him the champagne that he had in his mouth and Zero swallowed it. They kissed a little more and then they just stayed close to each other. No one said anything, the entwined hands spoke for themselves. They sat there until the sun set and they headed to their cabin for the last night.

Zero made a wonderful dinner and Kaname somehow made Zero clean the dishes in only the apron. The naked Zero with only an apron couldn't get better. Kaname enjoyed every second of it. They should definitely do this more often.

Kaname got behind Zero as he dried the dishes, he couldn't stand it any longer. He put his hands under the apron and touched all over Zero's body mostly concentrating on his nipples. He could see that Zero liked it very much. Kaname squeezed some dishwasher detergent in his right hand and helped Zero a bit with what he himself had caused. Satisfied moans where heard from the boy and Kaname licked his ear.

"I think that my pet has served the guests very exceptional on this trip. This is a little extra reward. Just for you, my cute little Zero."

"Thanks, Master" Zero answered.

Zero came not long after, the apron got dirty but he didn't mind, he loved Kaname's affection. It had been a long day, for both of them. They fell asleep after viewing a movie that they had already seen before. In the end Kaname was happy that they had made this trip together, it was exactly what both of them needed. Relaxation together and some sex of course. But on problem remained; he still had to get rid of that damn tent at home.


End file.
